


Adventure Time with Shermy and Beth

by timexturner



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Next generation of adventure time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: I could not just let adventure time go, this is Shermy and Beth's story, it all starts after they pull the Finn sword from the tree.





	Adventure Time with Shermy and Beth

Adventure time   
Come on grab your friends   
We'll go to far off future lands   
With Shermy and Beth the pup princess   
The fun will never end   
Adventure time. 

 

Episode one: the sword in the tree. 

" you know what it is FJ?" Beth, the pup princess asked her cousin FJ, who lived in his own castle. 

" It is a special sword. I believe it goes back to our 1000 times great grandfather's time, Beth." FJ explained as he then stretched over to the paintings on the wall. " these are just a handful of our ancestors, Beth. There are many many more, follow me" 

Shermy looked at Beth " you said this wouldn't take too long" 

" I said I didn't know how long it would take, Shermy" Beth said as she started following FJ. Shermy pouted for a minute 

" wait for me!" Shermy said as he ran after Beth. 

They followed FJ until they reached the end of the long hallway. There was a door. " this, Beth, is the room of our 1000 times great grandfather. There might be a lot of history to-" FJ explained only to get cut off by Shermy. 

" you can't make me read! No!" Shermy exclaimed as he clung to Beth's foot. 

Beth giggled " he usually let's me do all the reading" 

" well, enjoy yourselves. You are always welcome in the house of FJ" FJ said to them. 

" thank you, FJ" Beth said as she opened the door. What they saw was unbelievable. Smack dab in the middle of the room was a painting of a young man and his Dog. Beth went over and read the description " Heroes of Ooo. Finn the human and Jake the dog. Huh... Guess the king of Ooo was wrong about his friends name." 

" guess so...ooh what's this?" Shermy asked Beth as he saw a button and pressed it. 

" Shermy! Don't- too late..." Beth said as she walked over to the video that was playing. 

" is this thing recording? Hellllo? Finn I don't think this is recording" a dog said on the video. Beth assumed it was Jake. He looked a lot older. Beth smiled, a man came into view laughing. 

" hahaha.. Jake, do you not see the blinking light? That means it's recording. Remember that Simon let us borrow this thanks to Bmo getting lost." The man who Beth assumed was Finn said to his dog. 

" you mean the king of Ooo?" Jake said as they both laughed. 

" he'll come back, he can't pretend to be the king of Ooo forever, can he?" Finn asked Jake. Shermy paused the video bored. Shermy then hit a button that made the video rewind. 

It stopped at a young looking Finn. He looked almost 20. The background was what caught Beth's eye. " Shermy! Look! Don't those statues look familiar?" Beth asked her friend as she saw statues of both Finn and Jake being built. 

" yeah, aren't those the ruins that are somewhere around our house?" Shermy asked. Beth nodded. Shermy jumped up " well, come on! Let's go see those ruins!" 

" always up for an adventure, aren't you, Shermy?" Beth asked happily. 

" well duh! Come along with me, Beth" Shermy said to his friend " it's Adventure time!"

**Author's Note:**

> FJ is the pup that was seen in the intro of the series finale. ( the one in the castle) FJ is short for Finn Jacob. 
> 
> Also this is a test to see if I'm actually good at telling stories like this. I have a million ideas for Shermy and Beth.


End file.
